


Woom Pop Wormhole Stop

by dalphee



Category: Change the Way I See the World, Wyke College
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Science Fiction, The Black Death, Time Travel, Wyke College - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalphee/pseuds/dalphee
Summary: When Lara, Ellie and the two Eloise's go wandering in the woods, they never would have expected to find a wormhole to the past.Cue the rest of the team trying to find their lost friends, and consequently ending up in a worldwide conspiracy of death, history and the butterfly effect. ;).





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you guys seen Lara or Ellie recently?" Asked Mikey, thinking of their girlfriends. They were sat on the wooden board on the Wyke College campus with Molly, Gabby, TJ, Ashleigh, Timothy and Tina.

"No," replied Tina, looking confused, "I haven't seen either Eloise either; are they in college today?"

"Yep! I saw them earlier. I think they were heading to the woods. That was about four hours ago though" put in Timothy, Tina's twin.

Gabby watched the exchange with slight repressed rage, secretly not too fond of the Dalton twins.

"...should we go see if they're there?" Questioned Mikey, beginning to get up.

"Sure" answered Ashleigh, following.

"They're probably just passed out in the ditch" suggested Molly on the way there.

"Don't say that!" Yelled Mikey, half-joking.

"No way! They'll be fine :D " said Timothy, as they turned the corner into the woods.

"I hope so" murmered TJ, "I hope so"

There was a brief silence as they all passed through the gate.

"Oh. Hi guys." Announced Lewis, appearing from behind a tree.

"What the fuck?" Replied Gabby, "What are you doing Lewis?"

"What are /you/ doing?" Countered Lewis

"We're trying to find Ellie, Lara, Eloise and Eloise" explained Tina. Lewis and Tina held a lingered gaze.

"Okay." Said Lewis after a moment.

"So what were you doing then Lewis?" Repeated TJ

"Oh, y'know. Just looking for my friends"

A bit unconvinced, the now eight-man group continued deeper into the woods, when they started to hear an irresistible deep tingling noise coming from the densest part of the woods. The team exchanged glances then headed towards it.

"What the-" exclaimed Mikey, who was leading the group, when they uncovered a large black sparkling portal in the floor. It looked like a derelict slightly raised pond, with defined edges. Before Mikey had time to move to the side, the rest of the group flooded into the clearing and Mikey lost their footing, falling straight into the portal.

"No!" Called Tina, trying to reach out and grab Mikey. Unfortunately, she also lot her footing and fell in. Timothy swiftly followed. This offput Ashleigh's balance and she fell in too.

"This is pretty spooky" announced TJ, "we should probably go after them". He grabbed Lewis' arm then the two of them jumped in.

Molly and Gabby stood, now alone, looking over the black pond/portal.

"..should we just leave then" suggested Molly. Gabby considered for a moment, then shook her head.

"I kind of want to die anyway" reasoned Gabby, and then she jumped in.

Molly sighed. "Why are all my friends idiots?" She said aloud to herself, and then she reluctantly followed Gabby in.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby cleared the frost from her face and looked around. She was stood on a familiar looking street, but something was a bit off; the cars looked older and the pedestrians were wearing baggy, unfashionable clothes. Why did she feel like she'd been here before? Her friends stood at varying levels of confusion around her. In the distance, she saw Lara hurrying towards them.

"Guys!! Aaaaaaaaaaa!!"

The rest of the posse got theirselves together and looked in the direction of Lara's voice.

"What the fucks going on?" Questioned Mikey.

"Yeah where the /fuck/ are we?" Added Molly.

"Dont swear! :o" lectured Timothy.

"I... we.. we think we are in the past. This looks like Bricknell Avenue but kind of late 90s-ish" explained Lara

"That /is/ the old Kelvin Hall building" pointed out Lewis, to which Lara nodded.

"We were just going to the Tesco - I mean, Safeway - come with me" 

The group, a bit dazed, walked down what they now knew to be Bricknell Avenue to the Safeway, where they found the two Eloises and Ellie exiting.

"This is great! God I love inflation!" Gleefully said Eloise K as she juggled several bags of food and drink, "I'm going to go buy some chips - anybody else want some? Everything's dirt cheap!" She dumped the bags and hurried to the fish and chips shop across the road. TJ shrugged and then followed her.

"All of this was only £10," explained Ellie, gesturing to the bags. "They also do not care about IDing" she added while pointing to a cheeky bottle of vodka in one of the bags.

"So you realised that you were in the past and immediately bought cheap alcohol?" Asked Mikey

"I mean, me." Put in Molly.

"So what is going on exactly?" Inquired Ashleigh, next to whom was a shaking Tina being comforted by Timothy.

"We dont /know/. Did you come in from the pond in the woods too?" Replied Lara.

"Yeah, it isnt usually there. Everybody kind of... fell in. Oops lmao" said Gabby

"We checked the newspapers in the shop; its May 1998. None of us are even born yet" said Ellie, "and we dont know how to get back"

"Isnt it obvious? We should go back to the woods. If the portals going to be anywhere, its going to be there." Suggested Mikey. There were hums of agreement.

"Wait! Shouldnt we stay here for a bit first? We're in the /past/. Thats pretty cool" said Lewis

"No Lewis! Im scared and I want to get back" put down Molly. Eloise H silently nodded in agreement and Tina whimpered slightly. "Its kind of just hit me that we might be stuck here and I'm freaking out"

"I'm with Molly: we should go. Who knows how long the portal will be there, if it's there at all" agreed Ashleigh.

"Well we know it'll be there in 19 years" joked Lewis, "maybe we should set up camp?"

"Fuck off Lewis. Let's go" Molly began to turn around and walk to the woods. Ashleigh, Eloise H and Gabby hurriedly followed.

"Wait, we need to wait for TJ and Eloise!" Called Lara. They looked over to the fish and chip shop where TJ and Eloise were just leaving with a plastic plate of chips each.

"They've seen us, they'll catch up." Announced Gabby.

"Okay, I'll just wait for them here then to make sure they get here. I don't think we should split up." Volunteered Lewis.

~~~~~~~~~woovoboooozwooozvywoo~~~~~~~~~

"These chips taste a bit weird" said TJ as he walked to the road with Eloise.

"I don't disagree. Maybe there was a different recipe back in the 90s" replied Eloise

"Its only been 20 years. We arent in the 1800s haha" said TJ, "we're really lucky we didnt go back that far actually, we could realistically live out our lives here if we can't get back"

"As illegal migrants. We dont have any proof of identity remember, and i have no idea how complicated the process of getting it is"

The road cleared and the two cripz crossed.

"Hey, everybody went to the woods and we need to catch up" explained Lewis as they caught up to him.

"Alright. Do you want a chip?" Asked Eloise as the three of them began to head towards the woods.

~~~~~~~~~woovoboooozwooozvywoo~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck." Said Mikey as they reached where they believed the way to the woods was. The path that they usually took was instead a fenced off overgrown dump. "I guess we should wait for the others here" they said, turning to see what was around them.

"No way! Its the Barrowman!" Said Lara

"And it somehow looks even shitter" added Gabby with a slight smile, "they don't even have the outdoor tables yet"

"Whatever, lets just sit against the wall and wait for them" said Molly.

The group sat against the wall and fell into a relative silence. They were worried about what would happen to them and if they would get back, but also fascinated by the setting around them; it was strange how much of a difference 20 years could make.

Until the silence was broken by the crinkling of packaging as Timothy took out a packet of crisps.

"Might as well eat it haha xD" he said


End file.
